So Long, Goodnight
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Raven and Slade had been fighting. He watched her world come crashing around her, and he kept her in that state. Pined to the floor. Slade x Raven.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or the song, Thank You For Venom, and the band. My Chemical Romance.**

_So Long ,Goodnight_

**by: Theif of the Sand**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long ago **

**Just like the hearse, you die to get in again **

**We are so far from you**

Raven stood in a defensive position wary of the attacks that were being thrown at her, her opponent wasn't just anyone. But this person could been everyone but to the normality they call him _Slade_.

She dodged another fall ball after another till finally fatigue began to wear in, Raven concentrated with all her might and gave a loud cry of fury. At that moment her strange black powers encased the most of the city. There was no one moving it was just her.

Raven looked towards her opponent, his one viable eye seemed to be on her, she heard the sickening crack of a neck turn; her eyes widened. With the power that her father Trigon gave to Slade, he broke out of her spell.

With a smirk clearly seen through the mask he lunged at her forward, she stepped to the side, giving Slade a clear view to attack her back.

A fury of old scars became evident has Slade continued to attack with his pyrometric powers an old gift of her dead father. And a curse till his remains are ash.

"Raven?" He taunted, throwing a punch with his left hand and letting her grip it and attempt to throw him. But he reversed the weight by flinging her back her body colliding in the ground, a sickening crack surfacing from the pain he caused.

She quickly returned to her feet and jumped back before Slade could land an axe kick on her, a crater formed where her body was supposed to be. She shuddered at the thought of having to endure the pain of that blow.

He whispered her name like the bittersweet sound of a sharpening blade, "_Raven."_

She watched his feet not moving his concentration from his legs. If she could concentrate on his movements she could predict where his next strike might be. But that was only a 50-50 chance of the tactic working. Yet Raven would have to resist the urge to tap into her demonic blood that Trigon had given her, much to her distaste.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about you _friends_, instead of me?" Slade said catching her off-guard. Taking the moment of weakness he ignited his foot and kicked her up into the sky, only to replace his body vertical of her. He made his hands into a respected fist and like a hammer the force of the attack crashed upon her leaving the "_birdie_", cemented into the ground.

Raven's body was exhausted, she was sore from the impact of the solid breaking point she landed on. She tries to ignore the throbbing in her head, and the jab on her backside. Sitting up slowly she grinded her teeth, watching Slade approach her. She could hear, _feel_ his slow gait prolonging her pain, if it was a matter of minutes or seconds the torture guiding her closer to a black out seemed to strengthen.

Slade unsheathed a small bloodied dagger from his side-pocket, even though he had no use for the object. Or at least not at this time, he wanted to play a game with the unfortunate cloaked girl.

The sound off him quickly skimming the blade out was as if you broke a mirror and took the shards of polished silver and rubbed the objects against metal.

Slade could feel a smirk coming on as he inhaled the scent of..._fear._

**Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate**

**The lives of everyone you know **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**

**From every heart you break (heart you break) **

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)**

**Well, I've been holding on tonight **

Slade squatted on his knees and twirled the knife in his fingers with a an expert's ease. He chuckled at the sight of the ice-queen cowering from his notions. Then a grim look appeared behind his mask, when Raven spoke up.

"Don't you **_dare_**, to even think about it!"She warned adding a silent promise in her tone.

He emotions were unreadable as he straddled her, hearing her whimpering cries only caused for more enjoyment to undertake him.

"Oh but my sweet little birdie, I have to." His voice said in fake-regret. He leaned his chest down upon hers, the fabric of his uniform gave Raven an uneasy feeling in her stomach when he leaned centimeters close to her face. "Besides-," he was cut off his instincts kicking in as he forsaw the chink of metal coming toward them.

Without much thought he tightly gripped Raven by the waist with one hand, the other her shoulder while ungracefully rolled out of the harms way.

In the position they were in, Slade was under the raven haired girl, being pinned down by his own strength's refusing her requests to let go and free her.

Now it was Raven's turn to have the smug look on her face, slightly turning red she annouced, "Look who's under who now?"

**chorus **

**What's the worst that I can say?**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

Slade's blue eye narrowed when he understood the position they were in. He was in a 99 chance of the time, the dominant alpha male.

His hand was still on her shoulder, and used the silence between the two to grasp the opportunity. Squeezing the shoulder, he shifted the position and now was on top on the struggling female.

**Came a time **

**When every star falls**

**Brought you to tears again **

**We are the very hurt you sold **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**

**From every heart you break (heart you break)**

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)**

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

"LET. ME. GO." Her harsh words sent shivers down his spin and the faded seal she had once created slightly reacted, a warm tension roll down his neck.

The flame's that seemed to keep his body sustainable were large enough to engulf, but not hot enough to cook.

Slade gripped Raven's wrist, keeping her pinned to the ground. He wished she would stoop squirming in the way she was- at least she could try to do it in a more, _erotic _way. But never less there was a **female**, under Slade's grasp, wiggling around, happened to be a demon's daughter, and by the look of her she appeared to be a virgin.

He smirked inwardly to himself, that's most likely why she was always in a piss-poor-attitude.

He jerked his head up, once again his instincts kicked in and he told her, "The supports are breaking." He released her from his iron bar prison, allowing her to do what she needed. "Save the supports. Unless you want to die along with your friends and I." He said plainly- the facts behind his truth.

Raven summed up her powers, a black magic encased her hands. Her eyes turned into the inhumane nature of white. She bit her lip as she relaxed there were rocks surrounding them.

She was trapped. With Slade. Her enemy. And from the a couple loud thoughts that he portrayed loudly. A **_pervert_** _too._

**chorus **

**What's the worst that I can say?**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**20 minutes later... The Titans Haven't Finished Digging Them Out...**

Raven remained quiet to his lingering gaze, he waxed mask did not melt with emotions. She sat meditating marinating concentration-he would be in danger if she didn't.

He heard a scratch at the wall, the sound was a ragged a untidy clench.

She didn't seem to flinch as he continued he thoughts. His game that he had been planning from the start- raveling ultier motives. He rubbed his chin and turned to Raven, her eyes were closed but in any event she could still hear his footsteps and presence.

He leaned by her ear and called upon her requesting her to mend his boredom, "_Raven_." He slightly demanded, in response she opened one eye.

_Five minutes left._

"Yeah?" She said almost to the point of the bitter root.

Her smiled a goofy mask, tilting his head to the side. He came up to her ear and whispered the exact words he had said on her birthday's previous before this event. "I have a message, and I plan to deliver it."

Raven's eyes narrowed she had a feeling where this was going, but didn't really like it.

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Can you hear me **

**Are you near me**

**Can we pretend to leave and then**

**We'll meet again, when both our cars collide**

She tensed with the warm male body beside her, and the repeated message that he had said years ago.

"Oh Raven?" He laid a hand on each of her shoulders, "Happy Valentine's Day." Without an easy expert alliance her removed his mask, his whiteblonde hair shown like a light to her eyes. His orbs were as expressive as the ocean: _Anger, sadness, regret, calmness, and the small portion love. _A tear ran down his cheek she tasted nothing like to the '_business woman-. _

Surprise and the image of being shocked was written across her face, he smiled realizing he had given her a strange way of showing affection. She was her enemy right? Her hand touched her lips.

The wall broke and in came, the rest of the Titans. Beast boy saw her shaken, her lips were now untouched. But he still saw her hand from her lips.

"Wow! Raven, you ok?" He asked walking to her side with the grace of a brother.

_At least it's not the worst he can do._

**chorus **

**What's the worst that I can say**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long Not and goodnight**

Slade staid in the shadows walking in silence." Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Birdie." he released a white ribbon, landing in her hands.

She looked around , her face worried ever so slightly. _White Ribbon does this mean...?_

Someone-or something came behind her a gently pried the ribbon from her hands and she chose to wrap the her violet hair in.

He smiled once again when he left her dumbfound, alone among the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah too short for my taste but her's another. And it's up there. Slade x Raven.**

**First Teen Titan fic!**

**-Theif of the Sand**


End file.
